memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Starfleet Command signage logo, 2360s.png
Previous version the previous version of this image was presumably from the internet, but was not cited, nor was the creator credited. i have only photo-editing abilities in photoshop and am not nearly as experienced as some of our other, vastly talented members, but i have created a replacement. the colors were chosen, based on the pennant on the enterprise-d. clearly, this image could be better. Deevolution 01:07, 12 January 2007 (UTC) : The image is canon as it's appeared on the wall of the alternate universe Ten-Forward and it served as the hull pennants for TNG era starships. --Babaganoosh 01:17, 12 January 2007 (UTC) TNG Starfleet insignia File:Starfleet Command signage logo, 2360s.png|Old Image File:TNG badge.svg|New Image File:Starfleet combadge, 2360s.jpg|For reference purposes only While I like the color of the new one, as it fits better with the other starfleet insignias better, the delta is not the correct shape. The old image may not be in my prefered color scheme, it is correct canon-wise. - 21:06, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : This is based entirely off the next generation combadge. Upon watching numerous episodes of STTNG on dvd (making regular use of the pause and step buttons) you'll notice that the combadge insignia does not have a regular shaped delta. For a start, the right leg has ben stretched to level with the left. Secondly, the sides had been constricted to reduce the cover area of the gold back plate. This was created over an actual freezeframe of one of the communicators. - Sienar:talk 21:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The image gallery seems to be agreeing with you, though the new one still seems a little off to me (seems slightly slanted to the right, could just be me). Best give the rest of the rabid mob time to sound off on this. Also, for everyone's information, there should also be a good chance to see a combadge up close in when Worf resigns, though we do not have an image of it. - 21:52, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : Thanks. I'm starting to think that the sides of the delta could be arced out just a nudge more. Maybe. On another note, maybe the outer rim of the gold back plate could be deeper. It's difficult to get a definitive view. Plus, I suspect it was slightly redesigned as time goes on. In earlier shows I could swear the delta has a black rim, where as in the later seasons, it's disappeared. - Sienar:talk 23:04, 14 August 2009 (UTC) : I've updated with the image with a deeper rim on the gold plate, and a more even looking delta (I can see what you meant). Any better? - Sienar:talk 00:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Definitely better, though now to find out if we keep both, and find a use for the old image, since that is correct for signs, and walls, and ships hulls, or delete it. - 02:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC)